Massachusetts
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | region = | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Amnesty Bay; Boston, Cambridge; Fire Lake; Greentown; Salem | 1st = }} is a state in the New England region of the northeastern United States. It is bordered by Rhode Island and Connecticut to the south, New York to the west, and Vermont and New Hampshire to the north; at its east lies the Atlantic Ocean. Most of its population of 6.6 million lives in the Boston metropolitan area. The eastern half of the state is made up of urban, suburban, and rural areas, while Western Massachusetts is mostly rural. Points of Interest ; Fire Lake: Fire Lake is a body of water located in Greentown in the U.S. state of Massachusetts. It is said that when Marduk Kurios seduced Victoria Wingate, she conceived the son of the Devil on Fire Lake. She gave birth to Daimon Hellstrom shortly thereafter. ; Greentown: Greentown is a small town in the U.S. state of Massachusetts. One of its more notable points of interest is Fire Lake. A woman known as Victoria Wingate was born and raised in Greentown. A Hell Lord named Marduk Kurios, who had assumed the title of Satan for a time, took on human form and seduced Wingate at Fire Lake. She conceived a child and gave birth Daimon Hellstrom. Three years later, Victoria Wingate conceived a second child with the demon, Satana Hellstrom. Joshua Walker moved to Greentown following his divorce from Dorothy Walker, where he took up a low-level job. ; Salem: Salem is an American city located in the U.S. state of Massachusetts. It is a coastal community located in Essex County. It has a total land area of 18.1 square miles and a population of more than 41,000 people. It was established as a territory in 1629 and became an incorporated city in 1836. Historically, Salem is best known for the controversial Salem Witch Trials in 1692, which resulted in the execution of twenty people. ; Ton Ton's Bar: Ton Ton's Bar was a normal drinking establishment located in Boston, Massachusetts. The witch-hunter known as Lila Thorsguard went there in an effort to assimilate herself into 21st century culture. A few of the patrons took note of her pink and purple hair and French maid's outfit and began hitting on her. Lila took note of a scantily clad woman picking up a customer and this sent off her witch-hunter detection senses. She began fighting with the woman who turned out to be an undead necromancer named Janey Belle, also known as the Zombie Tramp. Films that take place in * Godzilla: King of the Monsters * Mummy's Tomb, The TV shows that take place in * American Horror Story * Being Human :* Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 1) :* Being Human: There Goes the Neighborhood (Part 2) * Falling Skies * Fringe * Locke & Key * X-Files, The :* The X-Files: War of the Coprophages Comics that take place in * Dollface 1 * Dollface 2 * Dollface 3 * Son of Satan 1 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 29 * Tomb of Dracula 45 * Tomb of Dracula 59 Characters from People who were born in People who died in * Kevin McCarthy * Tom Sutton External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Massachusetts